Examples of a method of detecting a transmission signal in a wireless communication system may include a coherent method and a non-coherent method. That is, a reception device for detecting a transmission signal in a wireless communication system can be implemented as a coherent receiver or a non-coherent receiver. In this case, since the coherent receiver and the non-coherent receiver differ as to the implementation forms and performance thereof, it is necessary to use an appropriate method for detecting a transmission signal depending on a wireless communication environment.